


Good to be Back

by orphan_account



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Tobin when she went on the field for the first time in 8 months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to be Back

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for the prompt (: I loved writing this.

Tobin could feel the butterflies in her stomach and was ninety percent sure she was going to throw-up. Actually, it was more around ninety-five. The midfielder was doing her best to remain calm while she did a few last minute stretches and looked at Kristie, who was watching the game intently.   
Tobin fumbled with her face mask in her shaking hands, struggling to put it on correctly. Which is why she put it on upside down the first time.   
Paul shouted to Tobin and she suddenly noticed it was time to step to the referee and hand over a small piece of paper, her hands unable to stop shaking so the referee could easily take it.  
Tobin took in a deep breath and crossed over the line, her level of nerves at a ninety-eight. If the ball hadn’t been played so quickly, Tobin was sure she would have thrown up.  
The midfielder silently thanked God she hadn’t had the time to think about it anymore than she already had.   
Safe to say, by the time the final whistle blew, Tobin was finally able to breathe. A-Rod immediately ran to her, and Tobin let the older girl hug her tightly.  
“You made it back.” A-Rod said into Tobin’s shoulder.  
Tobin smiled and nodded.  
“It’s good to be back.” Tobin replied.


End file.
